Sheil
Sheil is a Main Character who lives with her parents on the border of Comica City, Comica and Serenity, Shoopstenboop. Sheil is typically an outgoing person. When she isn't working on something important she likes to hang out and talk with other people. She also likes showing off, gossiping, and she can be judgmental. Out of everyone she likes spending time with Matt the most. She is one of the few people in Comica who went on to college after high school at the University of Shoopstenboop (or "U of Shoop" as its called by many). This is partly due to the fact that she is a part of the richest family on C Continent. Appearance Sheil is a Bubble Person who usually wears a purple shirt and a light blue miniskirt. She has brown hair that is styled into a single long braid. In Book 2, her debut appearance included the same outfit with a different hairstyle. Her hair was parted into bunches with two circular clips on each side of her head and one ponytail with a cylinder-shaped clip on the back of her head. Later her hair was burned off in the same book and she wore a wig of her original hairstyle to hide it. In Book 3, Jessica drew her current hairstyle with the Pencil Sword. She also wore a purple scarf and boots and a light blue coat and gloves. Her gloves were also a special kind of realistic hand gloves which could morph between regular bubble person hands and five-fingered hands. By Book 4, it was revealed that her hair was slowly dropping off and her braid continued to get shorter. Personality When she is not by herself, Sheil likes to spend time talking with and hanging out with other people in many types of social settings. She likes going to the mall, going to movies, going to the park, and going on walks. She is usually a kind and friendly person. Sheil is also a showoff. She likes to brag about her own accomplishments and brag about things she has bought to others around her. She is also very much into gossiping about people. She doesn't always understand the impact of her gossiping until she unintentionally hurts someone's feelings. However, she has absolutely no qualms with gossiping about people she doesn't like. She is also quick to make judgments about people she doesn't know or people she has just met, whether it is justified or not. While she doesn't like to be classified as a spoiled rich girl, she does take comfort in her wealthy lifestyle and isn't afraid to spend money on extravagant things that she doesn't need. While she likes this lifestyle, she doesn't like relying on her parents' money and hopes that she will make her own wealth after she is done with college. Sheil has three passions that she likes to pursue when she is by herself: history, science, and her personal appearance, especially when it comes to her hair. She likes to study places that she finds unique and the creatures that inhabit those places. She especially likes spending time in The Jungle, Comica because off all the different species, ecosystems, caves, and natural landscapes that are present there. She developed a love of science and history from spending time with her grandfather, Corpis. She is studying to be a double major in Comic World History and Hair Studies at the University of Shoopstenboop. There is a good split between people who like Sheil and people that don't like Sheil. Some think she is a fun, outgoing person to be around while others find her to be a spoiled and unpleasant person to be around. Relationships Matt Out of all the people she spends time with, Sheil loves to spend time with Matt the most because he is her best friend. She met Matt as a teenager. Though they went to different high schools, they shared the same bus during the morning and afternoon and grew to know each other. She started to spend time with him after school at the mall, the movies, and at each others' houses. Their relationship only grew as they turned into adults. She really loves going to The Jungle with him because there are so many things she can study about the place. They often explore caves, track animals, and sometimes they will just take leisurely walks through it. She loves talking to Matt about things going on in her life, her other friends, her studies, and she likes sharing gossip with him. She also loves hearing about his life and adventures. While she likes her own wealthy lifestyle, she also finds Matt's simpler lifestyle appealing and charming. Sometimes she worries that Matt is trying to live his lifestyle a little too simple, but she doesn't actively try to change that. Though she knows that he doesn't like a lot of materialistic things like she does, she sometimes will spoil him with lavish gifts. SpikO Sheil does not like SpikO. She is simultaneously annoyed and terrified by his presence because of his stalking situation. She wants absolutely nothing to do with him and brushes off his advances. While he does stalk her, Sheil wants to believe that he doesn't actually pose a threat to herself, however SpikO has proven that he is willing to break into her house just to speak to her and be around her. She doesn't know exactly what he is capable of. Corpis Sheil really loved her grandfather, Corpis, when he was alive. She gained her love of science and history from being around him. Powers Currently, Sheil does not have any powers. History The Era of Great Promise! Pre-Arc When Sheil was a teenager she started to talk to Matt on the bus to school, even though they went to different schools. Eventually, they became best friends and started hanging out regularly. Introduction Arc In Book 2, Sheil takes Matt to The Greatest Space Museum EVAR! She gets abducted by Eyelians after Matt activates a wormhole in the museum. She is tortured by King Eyelian the Second even though she answers all the questions she is asked. She and Matt are freed by Eyeball Man and she stabs King Eyelian the Second when he starts to hurt Matt. On their way escaping the Eyelian Ship she is engulfed by flames and her hair is burned short. She and Matt eventually make it back to Comic World and part ways. In Book 3, she participates in the Comica City Christmas Extravaganza. Jessica reveals she is wearing a wig and helps create her current hairstyle. Soon after she becomes trapped by Jessica in the Ban'd Box until near the end of the book. Once she gets out she is trapped in another one until the Book actually ends. In Book 4, she meets SpikO for the first time and he begins to stalk her. Her hair has been falling out at this point. She becomes very alarmed when SpikO breaks into her house and tries to get romantically involved with her. She traps him in a room and has the family butler, Reynfeld, kick him out of the house. Category:Main Characters Category:Comica Category:Comica City Category:Shoopstenboop Category:Comicans Category:Everything